Sexualized Disasters
by kuraiibu
Summary: The Joker had to blow off some steam away from Harley for a couple months because of her looks attracting too many men causing a ping of "jealousy"? inside The Joker? Either way, upon his return, he has something up his sleeve that he thinks will make Harley surrender, but it might have backfired? Sex involved, smutty, bloody, bound, foot fetish, etc! One-Shot.


The Joker x Harley Quinn

"Rape", bound, foot fetish, craziness, etc. What do you expect from Joker and Harley.

Sexualizing Disasters

* * *

She slipped into a pair of her favorite red and blue sparkly shorts. The day had been such a bore. It had been like any other day. Unfortunately, to add on to the boringness, J had been away for a while on some sort of trip without her. She knew why he had been gone for so long. They had a fallout when she kept eyeing one of his boys. He did exactly as she had thought by utterly killing the poor guy and punishing her more than enough. She honestly didn't even know if Mistah J was even going to stop her punishment at the time. She remembered looking up at the big white ceiling as little dots flew around the room watching her as he cut into her skin over and over. He loved cutting her. It was his favorite thing to do, but only where he would be able to see.

She lifted her shirt to see the remaining light scars that were finally fading. It had been so long since she had felt any warmth from J. She slipped her finger across one of the scars remembering immediately how it had felt when J's knife sliced open her skin. She remembered as the blood slid down her thighs, abdomen, and arms. The look on his face as she writhed in pain and ecstasy. The look of pure enjoyment and utter sheer love. She lived for J, and she loved the torturous love he had for her. She hummed in approval. Not having enough time to remember about it, she heard a knock on the door before it opened.

J's favorite boy had been watching over her ever since J had been gone, and he walked in thoughtlessly, "How ya been today, Harley?"

She blinked before turning to him forgetting to pull her shirt down and thinking she knew exactly why he had been watching over her, "I've been too bored, Doll. I needa take a ride 'round the city," J, of course, had made sure that his little goon wouldn't let any other around her.

He eyed her scars before pulling his eyes back up, "What you needa to do is make sure you're ready for the boss to come back for you."

He traveled around her body before slipping her shirt down hiding her scars. She almost slapped herself for even getting the tingly feeling of another being so close to her.

"Thanks, Doll. You gonna take me outta here?"

He sighed knowing he gave her hint enough that the boss was coming back, "Sure."

"I knew you'd say that," She spun around towards the door, "I mean you really can't say no to a pretty girl like me."

She giggled looking straight at him before turning around planting her face into a firm chest. She felt around momentarily feeling the open shirt. She squeezed it tightly before sniffing only to smell burning plastic fill her with an oh so familiar emotion.

She moaned slightly realizing it had been months she had felt this body and smelled those smells. She whipped her head up gladly seeing the only man in her life, "Puddin'!"

She hugged him hysterically, "Where ya been all my life?!"

His body shook with laughter hugging her back with full intensity, "I'm sure you have missed me, but where were you thinking about going just now?"

She stopped hugging him and took into account that she really should have paid more attention to her hygiene while he was gone. She probably smelled awful, and her looks had been declining ever since he left. Looking into his eyes, she was more concerned about him. He had definitely showered recently which meant he doubtlessly knew he was coming back today. His smile looked a little lighter than usual and his clothes were as snazzy as ever. Purple and Gold always had suited him. She gasped as he stepped forward taking her cheeks in his hand smooshing her face together. She sighed feeling the softness and the warmth consume her every being.

"Have you forgotten how to speak to me, love," He wickedly smiled, but she knew he was upset.

Smirking, she took his wrist and pressed forward into an undying kiss. She pushed him all the way back into the wall that was located out of the room pressing him firmly against it. Her mouth tingling with delight and her body melting at his own. He wasn't having it, though. He pulled at her hair until he finally ripped her away from him, but she wasn't going to go without a good biting of the lip. She was torn away, and licked her lips tasting his complex blood.

Peering into his eyes, she watched as the blood slid down his face as he still held tightly onto her hair, "My, my, you need to be re-taught my dear."

She giggled loving his mysterious tone, "I wouldn't mind."

He smiled even wider popping his eyes up to his boy, "Have you already prepared it."

His goon only nodded before Harley was pulled away by her man.

* * *

The room was dark yet for some reason very white. She had awoken only a little while ago trying to remember exactly what had happened. Her hands were bound as she slid her eyes back and forth trying to find any other body in the room. She pouted realizing her man wasn't in there nor was anyone else.

Finally, little steps started growing into loud ones until as expected, a door opened wide in front of her. The brightness caused her to wince, and she only could see the shadow of the figure. Another figure stepped out behind the first one and it turned into J.

"Hello love," He smiled entering the room.

She straightened up only now realizing she was nearly naked. It wasn't unnatural, so it really didn't matter to her, "My hunk is here."

He glittered a smile, "And I have also brought a friend," He pointed expectedly.

She looked over barely paying any attention to the young thug. He was a little dark toned, and not very big and tough like J usually tagged along with. He had multiple tattoos running up his arms that led all the way to his black hairline. His gold eyes were what threw her off, but she only nodded politely before returning her gaze back to J.

"Mistah J," She wiggled suggestively, "Are we gonna try somethin' new?"

He laughed in his chest nodding, "You guessed it Harls. This here is Miles. He was looking a little rough, so I cleaned him up and told him he could join us."

Harley only nodded. She wasn't quite sure if J really knew what she was talking about.

"Well, I haven't really told him the details yet of his first mission, so I guess you are both going to hear me out. Miles here is going to, well," J walked over to her and slowly ran his fingers up her body starting from her belly button to her chin lifting her face up to see into his eyes, "Rape you, love."

Harley blinked before looking over at the young guy who was spazzing out. He looked happy yet petrified. She licked her lips before peering back at J. She would do anything for her man. Anything.

"Oh, but J, y'know I only want you," She wiggled her fingers and wrists and swayed her hips slightly, "And especially since you haven't been 'round for so long. I'm sure I could give you a little hand," She looked back up into his eyes knowing exactly the lusty look to give him.

J stiffened before readjusting his jacket, "Harls, you know why I've been gone," He stopped to give a little smirky laugh, "You can't seem to help yourself with the….guys. You know how I get when I'm not happy, so I want you to experience this 'cause it might just be your last," He said as he walked away from her.

She shot her gaze up at his last sentence. She didn't know what he had meant by that, "I'll do anything you want me to do, Puddin'. You wanna watch me get fucked by this guy? Fine, I'll let him do whatever he wants."

The Joker turned towards her slightly narrowing his gaze not amused at all, "Let's get started shall we," His smiled returned quickly as he clapped his hands as if they were in the circus.

"Step right up young man," Joker mused, "Let's see what we're working with."

The guy stood nervously now before her with her man beside him. This boy kept fiddling with his hands as The Joker waited impatiently finally gesturing him to go on. Slowly, he loosened his black tie starting to undress in front of Harley. She kept swaying her head back and forth humming to her own beat. She had hoped Joker would appreciate her doing this.

Suddenly, pushed out of her thoughts when he dropped his pants stepping out of them. It had been the first penis she had seen in such a long time that hadn't been Jokey's. Licking her lips unconsciously, she got a solidified look from Joker and a rather petrifying snarl. The young thug jumped slightly from the intense shadow behind him. Harley finally realized that Joker wasn't doing this for his own pleasure. He was doing this to prove his worth to her. She wasn't going to go without a fight, though. That's what their relationship was about . She snickered lightly to herself as Joker finally stepped off and took a seat.

"Mistah J," Harley smiled half lidded, "Sorry if I don't pay 'tention to ya much."

The Joker remained silent and gestured for the young boy to continue. The boy stood there with a half erect cock staring at Harley very much afraid. She shook her head and tsk'd him loudly. Her pointer finger bent right to left as she smiled eagerly.

"Now, now, you're gonna have to show me a little different attitude if you're gonna rape me. Mistah J wouldn't stand there twiddling his thumbs if he needed to fuck me half t' death, would he? Your cock needs ta be a little more excited than that."

Harley stood straight up letting her chains rattle. Her feet weren't bound which meant J wanted her to use them, "Here, let me help ya."

She raised her left leg all the way to her hands stretching them out. She watched as his length swelled while watching her. She lowered her leg stretching it out in front of her slowly slipping her foot up his meat. She smiled wide at the smoothness of the thick skin. Her big toe slid across the tip that was already dripping from only a quick slide.

"Oh, how cute," She giggled insanely twisting her head to the side still letting her foot work its magic with this newfound lubricant, "It's so wet. Ya hear the dirty sounds? I love 'em!"

The young thug was panting now, and she knew that he was about to burst from his little bubble. Maybe if she let him loose, J would get up and have to intervene.

"What happened to all this rape talk," She snickered.

The Joker slithered his tongue between his teeth before speaking, "Miles," He let a smile form on his gorgeous face, "You need to show her who is in control, or you might just end your own life."

Something snapped in the young boy, and he pounced forward onto Harley crushing her leg against the wall behind her. She felt something snapping within her leg, and she gasped in pain. He pushed her leg further against the wall, and the popping sound continued before he loosened his grip. She had hardly noticed that his face had been so close to hers since the pain was overwhelming. She had maybe thought J had moved slightly, but it might have been her imagination. The young thug took his lips gliding them from her cheek bone to her neck before biting down into her flesh.

"AHhhhh," She howled gloriously, "Yes!"

Her legs unexpectedly moved on their own as she wrapped them around his waist feeling the hardness against her own areas intensely rubbing against him but not forgetting the numbing feeling from her leg. The sound of her own screaming made her delve even deeper into insanity as she felt him sink his teeth into her neck even deeper. The picture of trickling blood kept appearing in her mind. She felt the blood flow into her bra and circle around her erect nipple. Her hands grasped at his bare skin, and he finally let go of her neck groaning in pain as she scraped into his chest knowing that she too made him begin to bleed.

"Mmn," He thrusted against her body, and she couldn't believe she was this horny for attention.

"C'mon Doll, show me what this big cock can do fa' me," She grabbed ahold of it squeezing down hard.

He growled fiercely peering up into her smoked over blue eyes. He rushed forward almost catching her lips, but she stopped him with a single finger, "Uh-uh, fuck me hard, and you can get a kiss."

She barely peered over at J, but the overwhelming amount of pressure in the room told her enough about the situation. The young boy ripped off her bra, and slid her panties to the side. He took ahold of her blood covered breast before rubbing himself hard against her unused area. Before she even knew what was going on, he had himself buried deep inside of her, and she threw her head back hitting it against concrete. The pain only heightened her feelings. The young boy groaned loudly, but that was the last of his breath before Harley heard a gunshot and the young thug's brains were all over her. She opened her eyes seeing J standing behind the mutilated body that was somehow still standing, probably because she was still wrapped tightly around its waist in its cock was still deep inside her, holding a pistol.

She blinked before letting go of the body, watching as it slumped out of her. She could see the crease in his eyebrows, and how he was still smiling but not very happy at all.

"Puddin'," She questioned as he pointed the gun straight at her face.

He exhaled deeply scratching his head with the gun, "I thought I could handle someone else touching you like that. I was completely okay with everything up until he put his filthy," He held the gun right at the guy's cock, "Cock inside of you."

J pulled the trigger several times blowing the corpse's cock off 10x over, "You are mine Harley Quinn, and if I ever catch another guy touching you like that again, I will fucking kill him and make you watch him be ground up, and we will serve him at dinner. I'm unsure about women at this point. We will test that out at some point, but as for now," He dropped the gun unzipping his pants pulling out his weapon.

Harley gasped seeing her man's cock in months. She instantaneously felt herself dripping at the sight of him, "Puddin', I'm droolin' over here."

She spread her legs wide showing herself to him, "Can'tcha see I needa little lovin' from you?"

He cocked it right at her giving it a little shake, "You missed it that much Harls?"

She shook her head vigorously, "I don't know what I'd do if you didn't give it to me, Mistah J."

The Joker took out a small key placing it right against her entrance, "Uh-oh, what have we here," He slid it in a circular motion around her clit, and she moaned excitedly.

"This little thing right here is your ticket out of your cuffs," He smiled wickedly holding it ever so closely to her face. Harley didn't waste any time sticking her tongue out licking from the base of his thumb to the end of the key. Her liquids were nothing new to taste, so she dived down sucking on The Joker's thumb and the key combined. She choked when he shoved it further into her throat, but she took it with pleasure. Finally, she let go of his thumb letting the key sit on her tongue. He smiled, and the only thing she could watch was how is cock throbbed for attention.

"Mistah J," She said with a slight slur.

He hummed for a response.

"You wanna see what a bad, bad girl I've been," She almost questioned it as if she didn't know whether or not he was going to un-cuff her, but he gave in as she half expected taking the key off her tongue and quickly letting the cuffs fall from her hands and letting her finally breath. She stood with confidence in front of him knowing not to rub her sore wrists or bend over because her leg was not in the best condition because he didn't like her to show weakness.

He placed both hands behind his back awaiting her move. She swirled around him quickly, and he almost moved with her but stopped himself from this turning into one of their dances. She drifted her hand across his jacket before pulling it gently off. He broke his hands apart letting the jacket slump down his toned, tattooed arms before hitting the ground. She made her way back around to face him spiraling around his hips. She took a seat on the ground marveling at his glowing cock.

The Joker let his tongue glide across his teeth over and over hoping to not lose control over how beautiful his woman really was. Harley rose up just enough to let her nose swipe from the base of his cock to the head. Unlike the young thug, it took much more to get her man to let any pre-cum show. She took her body raising higher and opened her mouth so that it outlined around his cock but did not touch it whatsoever. She breathed heavily, and that nearly made J shiver out of his shoes.

He had to let a quick sigh out, or he might have just slammed her against the wall right there and have his way with her, "Harls," He snarled through clenched teeth.

She peered up as if she were the most innocent being in the world, "Mistah J?"

"You sure you have not been messing around while I have been gone," He had to question it.

She pouted, "And have you?"

He opened his eyes fully looking at her dilated pupils, "You be the judge of that," He smiled and gave a hefty laugh.

She only huffed getting back to her fun. It had been too long since she had seen this monster, and it had been much too long since J had let her take control like this. She was enjoying herself to the max. Her head uncontrollably nuzzled against his cock pushing it to his abdomen. A sigh of relief left J's body as Harley finally touched him. He felt complete. Harley listened to the pulsing from his cock. She giggled at the sound and vibration it gave off.

"Choke me with it J," She spoke unexpectedly and The Joker complied instantly.

"My love knows exactly what she wants," He laughed before shoving his length down the back of her throat pressing as hard as he could before she started sliding all the way against the wall. He could hear the gagging coming from her, and it pleased his ears. Her choking pretty face filled him with butterflies, and what turned him on the most was that she enjoyed this just as much as he did. They were both rocking back and forth next to the headless corpse enjoying themselves.

Slamming back into her one last time, he finally pulled all the way out and her immediate reaction was to not breath, but take ahold of his cock and go for round two. He slid his hands up the concrete wall inhaling sharply as her teeth slid against his cock as she sucked and thrust her mouth onto him. His legs shook with excitement while she rhythmically humped the ground while sucking his penis.

Questionably, he pulled himself away, and he heard a loud groan from Harley. He smiled panting at the sight of her, "Harls, look what you have done."

She peered up, queried, "What'd I do?"

He pulled her onto her feet showing her where her love juices had melted into the white pristine floor. She dropped back down to her knees smiling sneakily, "Whatcha want me to do about it, Mistah J?"

He smiled dubiously, "You know what must be done."

Not even a second later, she was slurping up her juices and licking the floor as if her life depended on it. He got down on his knees pushing her face into the liquid trying so hard not to touch himself from this act.

"Harls," He moaned knowing damn well that he wouldn't last much longer.

She finally pushed herself up climbing into his lap, "Daddy's gotta show me some love."

She pressed her curvaceous self against him, and he took ahold of her bloodied breast squeezing it tightly. She gasped inwardly hoping that he wouldn't be gentle. He pushed her body closer to his if it was even humanely possible knowing that he could never get enough of her. He bent over taking hold of her scrumptious breast biting into the nipple roughly drawing new blood and tasting the old. He heard her screaming his name loudly in the white room. Her echoes leaving a ringing in his ear that he just couldn't get over. She pulled hard at his hair feeling his cock rubbing and tingling against her abdomen.

He inexorably left her breast making light bite marks all up her chest. He couldn't take it any longer. He needed to be inside of her right now. There was no other being on this earth that could satisfy his thirst right this second except Harley Quinn. Getting onto his knees, he pushed them over to the wall and didn't even question if she was ready. He pushed himself deep inside of her knowing that it had already been penetrated once. He growled madly getting angry over the past, and he started to pound into her feeling how he filled her up so much.

Harley felt her insides, and they were on fire. She didn't know how much she actually needed this from J. She was so god damn happy he had returned and was embracing her like this. She felt his hands wrap around her waist, and he pressed down into her body so hard. She hoped he would just break her in half at this point because the pleasure was just so intense. She pulled herself together from all of the excessive screaming taking her hands and attaching them to his back scraping against his skin knowing that his blood would soon be dripping to the floor.

He roared out her name one last time as he felt blood running down his back. He looked deep into her eyes before plunging into a much needed sloppy kiss, Their mouth's collided knowing that their aggressiveness would cause bruising and blood. She slid her tongue in first tasting their blood mixing together. She moaned and so did he. He thrust into her with all the force he had left before he couldn't handle the pressure any longer cumming deep inside of her. She felt his hot liquid spewing out, and all she could think was how amazing he was. There was no one else in the world that could satisfy her like he did.

They disconnected from one another from the mouth and bottom half. He gasped for air just as she did smiling widely at all of the scars that he put on her. He shivered in immense bliss.

"You complete me," He slid a finger against one of the scars.

She shivered under his touch, "I live only for you," She bit her lip.

The two stared at one another until finally, The Joker's right-hand man stepped into the room un-phased.

"Boss," The man gave a half smile, "Good work."

The Joker broke out into an almighty laugh giving himself a pat on the head, "Yes, good work to me."

They all gave small laughs and giggles afterward for it was all fun and games to the crazy ones.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed and give me some kind of response. I didn't realize how much I had gotten into this until I reread it. It was definitely a new experience for me so please don't be afraid to let me know what I didn't do so well. Thank you again!


End file.
